Dreaming
by Eternale
Summary: I can't do summaries, you will have to read the story. It's an Usagi|Mamoru fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna! This is my first fanfic on FF.net and I hope it'sgood enough! This is rated PG-13 mostly for safety. Thank you for reading! Don't forget, I really appreciate feedback, so please e-mail me! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimers: When I am a rich and famous lawyer|actress, I will buy BSSM for myself. However, I am a teenager at the moment and I don't have my own lawsuit. I'm not thinking of stealing any copyrights at the moment. So, as of now, BSSM belongs to Naoko. God bless her, otherwise, I would have nothing to write about.  
  
_______________  
  
Dreaming  
  
by Eternale  
  
___________  
  
Usagi was falling into an interminable darkness. Her surroundings were pitch black and she did not know where she was. Strangely, a light seemed to be glowing from somewhere.   
  
Suddenly, she felt a warm hand catch her gently by the wrist. She turned around cautiously to find a pair of deep, midnight blue eyes gazing at her from behind a thin, white mask. Tuxedo Kamen. His hands slowly ventured down to her waist and rested on her hips. His soft touch sent sparks of electricity down her back.  
  
She raised a trembling hand to his mask. Her fingertips brushed against his cheekbone as she removed his mask. Her eyes were still looked in his burning gaze, but they could still see his handsome face. His deep blue eyes, tousled ebony hair, and chiseled features were hard to miss. It was Mamoru! Her fingers tangled unconsciously in his hair as the distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller ...  
  
---  
  
"Usagi!! Sweetie, you're going to be late for school!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Dreaming  
  
by Eternale  
  
_______________  
  
Usagi kept her worried eyes to the cracks of the concrete as she walked rapidly to school. She was thinking about the strange dream she had received the night before. It was troubling her because she couldn't possibly imagine Mamoru as Tuxedo Kamen. It just couldn't be possible.   
  
'Or could it?' the logical part of her mind asked her. 'They both have black hair, midnight blue eyes, tan skin ... '  
  
She began to put together the similarities. Mamoru was beginning to seem more and more like Tuxedo Mask. She decided she would ask Luna about it later. It could be important. She began to wonder whether her identity was this obvious to others. The thought horrified her. If Tuxedo Kamen had any idea that she was the ditzy highschool girl he ran into every morning, he would lose any interest he might have had in her. Usagi was so deep inside her own thoughts, she didn't realize a certain raven-haired man turn the corner.  
  
Usagi felt her face come in contact with a muscled body. She could feel herself falling backwards as her pigtails trailed in the air. She snapped her eyes shut and waited for the cement to hit her head, but instead felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her sharply. Slowly she was carried back to an upright position. She opened her eyes and found Mamoru looking down at her and she jumped inwardly. Mamoru grinned at her.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head, I think it's fate or something, but every single morning ..." his voice trailed off as he looked more carefully at Usagi. Her eyes held a hidden emotion. Fear, worry, sadness ... he couldn't put his finger on it, but he could tell something was bothering her.  
  
"Usagi, is something wrong?" Mamoru asked softly, worry etched in his handsome features. 'He saw right through me,' Usagi thought to herself. She gave him a weak, watery smile.  
  
"Yes, but I'm alright now. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." she said a bit too quickly. Mamoru frowned.  
  
"I don't believe you, but I expect you know what you're talking about better than I do. You know that you can always tell me about anything, don't you?" Usagi smiled genuinely this time. She wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks Mamoru. I appreciate it." she winked at him and continued her way to school leaving a shocked Mamoru standing in the middle of the sidewalk. When she had turned around the corner, Usagi leaned against a brick wall. She felt her heart tremor inside her chest as a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. Why was it that the only person who could make her cry was the only person who could make her smile again?  
  
'Because you love him," stated the annoying voice in her head that always seemed to be right. Usagi grimaced. When her heart had settled to a normal pace, shei ran the remaining distance to school as the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're late again, Usagi! How lovely!" Mrs. Haruna chirped as Usagi crept quietly to her seat. Usagi raised an eyebrow and faced her teacher, who then flashed a warm smile at her. Confused, Usagi sat down with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Mrs. Haruna has a hot date tonight. Don't get used to it." Naru leaned in and whispered. Usagi nodded in understanding. Mrs. Haruna then began to skip around the room joyously and hand out tests. As a paper was placed on Usagi's desk she reached out and grasped it apprehensively. She glanced at the numbers marked in red. Then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school was out, Usagi walked to the Crown Arcade. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She was exhausted. The arcade was farther down the road. She head somebody calling her.  
  
"Hey there, Meatball Head!" Usagi didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She rolled her eyes at the pet name.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru," she drawled.  
  
"So, fail any tests today?" Mamoru teased her. He expected her to retaliate and throw an insult at him as usual. Instead, Usagi smiled smugly as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and unfolded it carefully. She extended her arm towards Mamoru so he could see what was written on it. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he collided with the lamp pole.  
  
"98?" he asked, flustered, "Usagi, are you sick?" 


	3. Chapter 2

"98?" Mamoru asked, flustered, "Usagi, are you sick?" Usagi frowned at him.  
  
"Guess not! Well, to celebrate, how about a sundae on me?" he asked with a wink. Usagi replied by grabbing his arm and racing at top speed towards the arcade, dragging Mamoru with her.  
  
---  
  
The next thing Mamoru knew, Usagi was running to the arcade and bringing him with her. Her slender fingers were wrapped around his wrist and a gold ring on her finger dug into his skin. He began to wonder where she got the ring from.   
  
'Does she have an admirer?' he asked himself. His face flushed in anger at the thought of any boy getting near his beautiful ...  
  
'Wait a minute! Since when do I care about who Usagi is seeing?'  
  
'Ever since you fell in love with her," replied the aggravating voice in his head that always seemed to be right.   
  
Mamoru sighed and watched Usagi running in front of him. Her silky hair flowed behind her like a sheet of silvery light. Several locks of her hair pooled onto Mamoru's shoulder. He really loved her hair. He felt the grip of her hand tighten on his wrist.   
  
'She has no idea what her touch does to me," he thought.  
  
'Don't even go there, buddy," rebutted the voice inside his head.  
  
'Do you ever go away?'  
  
'Nope,"  
  
'When have I become insane enough to argue with myself?'   
  
Mamoru shook his head disbelievingly at himself and continued studying Usagi's features. Her deep, cerulean eyes were focused ahead of her. She had very enchanting eyes. Mamoru found himself lost in them countless times. He thought that her eyes were keys to her should. They vividly displayed every emotion. Except for that morning. She seemed to be hiding something. She looked worried and empty. Like she was missing half of her soul.  
  
Before Mamoru could further contemplate the happenings of that morning, Usagi stopped suddenly. Mamoru was snapped out of his reveries. Usagi's eyes grew wide in awe. She was rigid and tense, and her fingers were squeezing his wrist in fear. Mamoru followed her gaze to the entrance of the arcade. In front of the doors, there was a large oval-shaped mist. It was a translucent white color, and it seemed to be swirling into itself slowly.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of blue light drowned out the surroundings. A wind seemed to blow upwards, rippling Usagi's hair. The blue light dissappeared, and Mamoru couldn't remember anything else.  
  
.:Interlude:.  
  
"Zoicite!"  
  
"Yes, my queen. How can I be of service?"  
  
"Is the plan complete?"  
  
"Complete and operating, your highness."  
  
"Excellent. I assume you and Malachite have taken care of everything I've asked you to?"  
  
"Of course, my queen. We shall not fail this time ..."  
  
________________________________________  
  
________________________________  
  
The end of Chapter 2! How did you like it? I know,   
  
it's a little short. I'll try to make the next one longer  
  
Please review! I love feedback! Thanks Ü 


End file.
